The end of the war
by Thunderwolf66
Summary: the winter war is ending,the captains shall now fight, will they live or die?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach, nor will I ever so please read and review.

The winter war had gone on for several months, with casualties on both side being light, but it was clear that if it went on the shinigimai would be overrun, so the captain had called a meeting.

"This war has gone on long enough, we shall strike at the head and end this now, I will lead the attack, consisting of the entire 1st company, along with half of the 2nd and 2 thirds of the12th, Omeada will lead the force from second, and Kurostuchi the force from 12th, the rest of you will stay to defend soul society and Earth in case of counter attack, dismissed", the other captains were silent, troubled and confused by the announcement "pardon me for saying, but surely you'll need more back up then that", Ukitake couldn't finish that sentence as he started coughing, "It will be enough, now Unohana, please treat captain Ukitake and could you all leave apart from Komamura please", a brief flash of fear appeared over Komamura's before disappearing, Kenpachi noticed it but was quiet, he'd ask the fox Tachio later.

It was several hours later when all the captains and lieutenants gathered at the senkai gate and watched the captain commander and his force leave for Heuco mundo, then Shunsui spoke up, "come on, there's a good bar in rukongai, we could all do with a good drink", as they left Kenpachi and Toshiro both noticed that Sajin was limping, both went up to question him, but it was Kenpachi spoke first, "what happened, why are you limping, hey is that a black eye?", his normal desire to fight was lessened since he and Sajin had fought together several times in the war, Sajin had even become a sort of second "Ken Chan" to Yachiru. "It's nothing, I tripped" was all he would give in reply, "you remind me of lieutenant Kurostuchi, Komamura, please tell us", Toshiro's eye's were searching Komamura's face, noticing several cuts and bruises, by this time the other captains had noticed and come over, Ukitake asked "what did you trip on?", panicking, Sajin responded "err..., the stairs", Toshiro, not pleased with the reply was about to question him again when Unohana cut him off "come to the 4th later Komamura, I'll check you and make sure there are no major injuries" her motherly voice was full of sadness, suggesting she knew something they didn't. In an attempt to break the solemn mood, Shunsui spoke up "lets' get going show we?", and so the captains went to the bar.

Nanao stepped into the bar, glancing at the captains, thankfully it seemed they had just got drunk and passed out, but she could tell where normally they would have been happy, it seemed all they had done last night was drink away sorrows, going back outside she cried "there in here", and watched as squads from each division came and carried their captains to the 4th, the her eyes widened as she sensed the Zanpacuto being drawn in the 5th,9th, and 12th divisions, immediately she headed for the closet, the fifth.

Please review, any comments welcome, I wanted to write this before I forgot the idea.


	2. Treachery Revealed

I do not own Bleach and please review, sorry about the delay, 6th form has meant I haven't had much spare time, and since its Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas to you all.

**Nanao was worried, the captains still had not yet woken up, they were unconscious in the 4****th****, and she had a bad feeling, as she was musing this sat at her desk, the building shook as a large explosion was heard in the distance, she sensed the reishi in the air, the main disturbance was in the fifth, with another one in the 9****th**** division, the captains were unconscious, Nanao realised, perfect for traitors to rise up, the captains couldn't stop them!**

She and the other lieutenants would have to deal with them, so she started to head there with Shunpo, she could sense that Hinimori was fighting, se just hoped she had stayed loyal, she had recently come to terms with Aizen's betrayal, however she hoped Hinimori hadn't cracked.

**As Nanao approached the Fifth division compound, she saw smoke coming from it, then she noticed bodies of many members of the fifth were on the floor, her eyes widened when she realised the floor was slick with blood, she almost threw up as went deeper into the 5****th****, for the further in the more it resembled a charnel house, then in the central courtyard she found the fighting.**

Momo, her 3rd, 6th,7th and 8th, seats and a dozen nonseated members of the 5th division where fending off the 4th, 11th and 15th seats who were leading 2 dozen nonseated officers and were yelling "For Aizen", " Death to the traitors". As they said this, Nanao realised Momo was crying, and was yelling "why, why are you doing this, Aizen betrayed us, can't you see, he used us!" the traitors just ignored her and continued to attack her. Snapping out of her shock, Nanao incinerated half of the traitors in one spell, Iba, Kira and Rukia, who had been promoted by Ukitake to lieutenant of the 13th division, arguing to Byuakua she would be in danger anyway, so it would be better for her to be an officer, cut down the remaining traitors as Nanao went to Momo and the other loyal remnants of the 5th division and took them to the 4th division.

Isane, Yachiru and Rangiku approached the 9th division just as a massive explosion erupted and consumed it, the nearby area being showered with debris from the blast, even as the dust settled, the sounds of battle could be heard, less of the 9th were traitors then the 5th, where it had been most of the company that had been traitors, only about half of the 9th had gone renegade, but it was enough for the battle to tilt either side, loyalist and traitor fighting amongst the burning ruins of their division. The lieutenants fought their way through the wreckage that was the 9th, cutting the traitors down like wheat before a scythe, and having their shinigimai take any wounded loyalists to the 4th for healing. They found Hisagi just as a dozen traitors were about to descend on him, he was unconscious, with a large gash running from his left shoulder to his right hip, shrapnel and debris from the explosion had embedded itself all other his body and face, his blood pooling around him as four loyalists defended him from 6 traitors.

As they went in to finish the loyalists, Rangiku shouted "Growl Hainko", and directed the ash to cover the traitors and then crush them, blood burst from the ash, being all that remained of the traitors. As Isane got to Hisagi performed healing kido to stop the bleeding, yet even as she took him back to the 4th, she said his chances of survival were not good.

Even as Rangiku sheathed her blade, an announcement came over that shocked her, "All loyalist squads go to 12th squad, repeat squad 12 has unleashed toxic gas on squads 11 and 13, repeat squad 12 is traitor, however lieutenant Nemu is loyal and in need of immediate assistance in the squad 12 barracks". The news that squad 12 had gone renegade shocked Rangiku to the core, sure, the captain was creepy, but the rest of squad had seemed okay, she immediately started to shunpo to the 12th, recently Nemu had started to open up to the rest of SWA, and well, Matsumoto wanted to save her.

Casting a simple purification kido around her to protect her from the toxic air, Matsumoto and Iba, Yachiru, Rukia and Nanao entered the 12th, the smoke meant they could barely see ahead of them, the screams and howls of shinigimai and the monsters that the 12th had created echoed throughout the burning ruins, kido chats, the clash of blades and the weapon fire of the 12ths inventions added to the Bedlam, only the lieutenants could enter, it was too dangerous for anyone else who was seated lower to enter the nightmare of the once proud 12th company .

After what seemed like an age, the lieutenants got to the heart of the 12th division compound, desperately fighting off a hoard of traitors was Nemu.

Her clothes were ragged; she was covered in cuts, a particle large one on her forearm was bleeding heavily, she had a black eye, and her face was haggard, even tired. Tears had dried on her face, her voice hoarse form several hours worth of heavy Kido combat, yelling orders to the few remaining loyalists in the 12th,guarding her back was the 12ths 3rd seat, Akon, determined to protect his lieutenant.

Without wasting a moment, the lieutenants descended on the traitors like terrible avenging angels, their Zanpacuto cutting traitors down left and right, their Kido, specifically Nanao's swept whole groups of traitors, however, as they reached Nemu, a traitor leapt past Akon and stabbed his blade through Nemu, eerily similar to how Aizen had cut down Momo.

The lieutenants fought out of the Hell hole that had once been the 12th, guarding Akon who carried Nemu, Nanao had been able to stabilize her but it still seemed as if the 12th lieutenant would die, Nanao could only hope that captain Unohana had woken up when they got to the 4th division.

As they got back into the 4th, Isane immediately started to tend to Nemu, and to their horror told the lieutenants that the captains had been poisoned, the cause of their unconsciousness, but that it should wear off soon, and told them to go and check on the captains.

As Nanao entered the room, she saw the captains, each seemed to be fidgeting, their sleep was not peaceful and it was almost painful to watch. As she went by Shunsui, he jolted up, awaking with a gasp, this stunned Nanao for a moment, but then she hit her captain over the head, "what were you thinking? We need you, what would have happened if Aizen attacked, we've only just been able to handle the traitors! I need you".

She said the last part as whisper, and callopsed into her captain, hugging him tightly, before he could react, Toshiro sat up, saying, "What traitors?"

And so Nanao told him, as she did the other captains woke up, and as she explained to each of them, they grew more and more wooried, then the alarms went off, a gargantua had opened from Heuco Mundo, each of the captains ran to it, Zanpacto drawn, ready to fight Aizen or save Yamamoto, whichever was needed.

Instead, there was Gin, wounded and exhausted, carrying a half dead Sasakibe on his shoulder, before they could react, he handed Sasakibeto Unohana before fainting.


End file.
